


the Year of the Mole

by TVgirll1971



Series: The Great Prince [2]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: The team is tasked with finding an FBI informant who is leaking a considerable amount of information to the Trust.





	the Year of the Mole

**Author's Note:**

> This story would take place in the course of one season. I'd put it at Season 3, or perhaps Season 4.

There was a mole in the FBI working for the Trust. That, in and of itself, was not news. The Trust was exposed years ago, along with the fact many of its members included officials in the intelligence community worldwide. It was the whole reason the team was formed. But this was different. Information was coming from multiple sources within the FBI—the majority out of New York, Philadelphia, and D.C. However, there were leaks coming from other offices across the country as well. Initially, that suggested someone as high up as the Director. After all, Ollerman was dirty, it wasn’t a stretch to assume the same of his successor. Unfortunately, that line of reasoning was a total failure and almost led to the dissolution of the team. The team continued the investigation for months. Some leads were red herrings while some led to arrests. Unfortunately, those arrests couldn’t account for the amount of information leaked. With each arrest, their mole still eluded them. 

And this is why Frankie was at the shooting range. She was frustrated and shooting at targets was one of her favorite ways to release tension. After months of failure, putting multiple rounds at the center of a target was extremely satisfying.

“Someone’s having a bad day.” Frankie heard. Turning to her right, Frankie saw a woman, roughly the same age as her with long brown hair and brown eyes. 

“A bad few months is more like it.” Frankie admitted.

“I know what that’s like. I’m Gail, by the way. Gail Douglas.” She said, holding out her hand.

“Frankie. Frankie Trowbridge,” Frankie said, shaking her hand. 

There was something about this woman that Frankie instinctively liked. A DEA agent, Gail enjoyed coming to the shooting range as much as Frankie. After a hard week trying to put away drug dealers, she found it a great way to unwind. Frankie found Gail amazingly easy to talk to. A law enforcement officer, Gail had the sane pull-no-punches attitude that Frankie had. Frankie loved hearing of her escapades as a DEA agent. Here was someone who enjoyed putting people away as much as Frankie did and didn’t apologize for how she did it. 

As the weeks went by, Frankie and Gail’s bond grew to the point where Frankie would talk about her new friend to the team often.

“You know, I’m beginning to think this Gail doesn’t exist.” Susan said.

“Why do you say that?” Frankie asked, confused.

“Because you’ve supposedly known for her weeks but I’ve never even met her. You’d think she’d show up at our girls’ nights.”

“What can I say? Every time we have one scheduled, she has to work.”

“Do you even have a picture of this mystery woman on your phone?”

“No, she doesn’t like her picture taken.”

“Why? Is she ugly?” Standish asked, earning him a smack from Susan.

“Glaring at Standish, Frankie replied. “She just doesn’t like her picture taken. Personally, I think it’s great she’s not one of those selfie obsessed types who needs a record of their every move.”

“Well, I for one, really want to meet this Gail.” Susan said.

Afterwards, Frankie tried to set something up, but as usual, every time she mentioned her friend Susan, Gail suddenly remembered she had to work. It was almost as if she was avoiding her. When Frankie talked about it with Will, he surmised that maybe Gail wasn’t comfortable meeting new people. 

“She seemed comfortable enough around me.” Frankie said.

“Yes, but that was accidental meeting at the gun range, her home turf apparently. You arranging a meeting might feel like an ambush to her.”

“So, a meeting between Gail and Susan should seem accidental.” Frankie said, an idea forming in her mind.

“No. That’s not what I’m saying at all.” Will tried to clarify but it was too late. Frankie was already in idea mode.

A few days later, her plan was in motion. Meeting Gail at the parking garage near the Dead Drop so they could have lunch, they were “unexpectedly” interrupted by the sound of Susan’s voice. “Frankie? Is that you?” 

“Right on time.” Thought Frankie. She and Gail turned to face Susan whose smile turned to confusion when she saw Gail. “Abby?” 

Without warning, Gail whipped out the gun inside her jacket and aimed it right at Susan. “One word; you die.”

“What’s going on?” Frankie asked, shocked.

“You just had to bring her along, didn’t you?” Gail asked with bitterness in her voice. Opening the trunk of her car, she demanded that Susan get in. When Gail was momentarily distracted closing the trunk, Frankie lunged at her, knocking Gail to the ground and the gun out of her hand. Unfortunately for Frankie, Gail’s fighting prowess was equal to her own. After a swift but brutal fight, Gail smashed Frankie against a pole. Knocked out briefly, Frankie got up to see Gail’s car peeling out of the parking lot. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Soon after, Frankie met the team, minus Ray, at the Dead Drop and told them all about Gail’s kidnapping of Susan.

“Susan called her Abby?” Will asked.

“Yes. Obviously, she was taken because she recognized Gail. If that’s even her real name.” Frankie said before they were interrupted by Standish.  
“Well, not surprisingly, there’s no record of a Gail Douglas at the DEA or anywhere. I was able to get some CCTV footage from the parking garage though. Maybe we can run Gail here through facial recognition.”

As soon as Will saw the footage, he gasped. “Oh, my God. That’s…” 

“What? Who is it?” Frankie asked. 

Before Will could answer, Ray walked in.

“What’s going on? You said it was urgent.” Before Will could stop it, Ray saw the screen. Turning white, he tried to sit down at the bar only to miss the stool completely. While Jai helped Ray up, Frankie demanded answers.

“Will, what’s going on?” she asked.

Will explained. ““Your new friend. She’s not DEA. She’s an FBI agent named Abigail Prince.” Confirming for Frankie, he added, “Ray’s sister.” 

Several minutes and a phone call later, Will and Frankie approached Ray who was at the booth still processing what he’d seen.

“Ray?” Will began.

“She’s the mole.” Ray said with a dazed look on his face. “The one thing those locations have in common is her.”

“All those locations?” asked Frankie.

“Ray nodded. “She started in New York, then went to D.C. then Philadelphia. She could’ve easily called up an old friend, struck up a conversation and got some intel. Plus, she’s on an inspection team now so part of her job involves traveling to various FBI offices across the country. It fits, She had means, she had opportunity, and if she’s a member of the Trust—well, there’s motive right there.” 

“But the things she told me about her work in the DEA. It seemed like she was speaking from experience.” Frankie said,

“She was.” Ray clarified. “That’s where she started in New York. The FBI’s Drug Task Force.”

Realizing something, Will asked gently “Ray. Did you tell Abby about our missions?”

Ray’s eyes went wide and Frankie said out loud what he couldn’t. “That’s why the Trust was always one step ahead of us.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Abby, honey. You know this isn’t going to end well for you.” Susan said. 

“Says the woman tied to a chair.” Abby replied as she paced the room trying to reach someone on her cell phone.

“Are you trying to call Ollerman? He’s not going to answer. You’ve outlived your usefulness.’

“Shut up.” Abby said, clearly frustrated.

“Why would you align yourself with Ollerman, Abby? Help me understand. You know what he’s capable of. He tried to kill your own brother.”

Abby stopped pacing and shook her head, “That’s a lie.” 

“No it’s not. I was there. I saw him inject Ray.”

“And I’m supposed to be believe you? Your team has been after Ollerman for years. You’re trying to stop what he’s doing and you’ll concoct any story to discredit him.”

“Discredit him? What exactly do you think the Trust is doing?”

“Trying to take down a corrupt system.” Abby answered, her tone resolute. 

“A system your father helped create. I did find it interesting you took his name—Douglas--as your alias. Is that what this is about? Rebelling against your father?”

Abby said bitterly. “This is about rebelling against a flawed system. A poisonous, rotting system run by selfish cowards who care more about their own agenda than getting at the truth.” 

“So, the Trust takes down the system and reap the rewards. Ollerman basically admitted this was about money.”

Abby shook her head, “No, he was lying to you. Telling you exactly what you wanted to hear. The Trust was created to sweep away the old guard and replace it with something new. Something better.”

With a tiny smirk, Susan said. “I think Ollerman was telling you what you wanted to hear.” Switching gears, she asked. “Why would Ray lie?”

“Excuse me?”

“Apparently the team made up this whole story about Ollerman. But Ray’s on the team. Is he a part of the corrupt system?”

After a brief pause, Abby said, “Yes. He may not be in charge but he’s so scared of authority that he just tows the company line.”

Suddenly, it all clicked for Susan. “Like you did. With the shooting in DC, right? You received a warning the day before but were told not to follow up because it was probably a hoax. Instead of conceding that a mistake was made, it was covered up. You objected and were transferred to Philadelphia. Ollerman realized you were angry and exploited that.”

Incensed, Abby drew her gun in an instant and aimed it at Susan’s head. “That’s it. Say one more word.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Will sent Ray home while he and the team tried to find out why exactly Abby/Gail had gotten close to her. After all, if she was sent by the Trust to kill Frankie, well she had plenty of opportunity to do that. So, the only reason to get close to Frankie would be to gather information. However, unlike Ray, Frankie never talked about her missions. Which left only one thing. A thorough sweep of Frankie’s apartment confirmed it—her place was bugged. Not just with listening devices, miniature cameras were placed near the door. Frankie’s computer was being monitored, hell, they even found a tracking device on her car. No wonder the Trust was so elusive recently, they’d infiltrated the team—first with Ray, and then Frankie. 

Meanwhile, Ray spent his day on autopilot. Even though Will told him to stay home, he couldn’t. He had to go back to his office and do something. Problem was, his mind was too jumbled to concentrate on anything. It was bad enough that the woman he loved had been kidnapped, she’d been taken by his own sister! A sister who had apparently sold out her country to help a son of a bitch like Ollerman. Every once in a while, he’d call Will for an update but since Abby had obviously discarded her cell phone for a burner phone, they had no clue where she went. She was outed—she couldn’t step foot in the Federal building, she couldn’t go home, she certainly wasn’t going to her family. Ray had been an agent long enough to know the score—a woman who’d been a calculating FBI mole was now a desperate fugitive. Suddenly, he heard a voice—

“Hey.”

Looking up, Ray saw the last person he expected to see. “What are you doing here?”

“Well” Frankie answered, “Will was worried you weren’t eating so I brought you some dinner” Putting the take out on his desk, she added “This wasn’t your fault, Ray. She got to me too.”

“At least she had to bug you to get information. I just blabbed everything. I put the team right there in her crosshairs.” 

“You were trying to impress your kid sister. No one blames you for what happened, Ray. Especially not me.” Frankie sat down. “What was she like?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know she was trying to get close to me for the Trust, but… I can’t help thinking that some of that was genuine. She seemed really cool.”

Ray smiled. “She was.” He then proceeded to tell her all about Abby. About how smart she was, how she was so great at making friends, how she loved riding horses and how when she was a teenager, she’d sneak out--. Ray stopped because it finally occurred to him where she might be.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
“A horse track. When Abby was in high school, whenever she’d get upset she’d sneak off and spend time at the horse track near our house in D.C. We need to find an abandoned horse track.”

Of course, that was easier said than done. Most of the abandoned horse tracks in the New York area had been bulldozed over years ago. Luckily, they found a promising lead-- Atlantic City Race Course. Closed permanently in 2015 yet the buildings were still intact—which made it a perfect spot for a fugitive, especially one with a hostage. 

Meanwhile, said hostage, Susan, was starting to worry. At the FBI, Abby was in control and confident in her ability to fool everyone around her. She knew people trusted her and used that to her advantage. Unfortunately, Abby wasn’t in control anymore. A wanted fugitive, she had nowhere to go. Her only lifeline was the Trust, and they weren’t returning her calls. Frankly, Susan was surprised Ollerman hadn’t sent a hit squad to kill Abby now that she’d been found out. For the hundredth time, Susan cursed Ollerman. He took an angry, vulnerable woman and manipulated her into working for his cause. 

Susan tried reasoning with Abby—to convince her that the Ollerman had abandoned her but all she managed to do was agitate her more. Finally, things came to a head while on look out in the announcer’s tower, Abby saw FBI arriving at the horse track. Abby rushed down to where she had Susan, and began untying her. 

“What’s going on?” Susan asked, though she had an idea.

“We’re getting out of here.’ Abby pulled Susan up and held a gun to her head. “One false move and you’re dead.” 

“Abby, have you even thought this through? How long do you expect to keep me alive while you’re on the run?” Susan asked. 

“Just shut up.” Abby whispered, pushing the gun against Susan’s face. Then she called out, “I have a hostage. Anyone comes in, she’s dead. Do you hear me?”

“There’s no place for you go, Abigail. It’s over. You need to come out.” 

“Ray?” Abby said in a whisper. Susan didn’t know why Abby was so surprised. Of course, Ray would come. This was just another example of how lost Abby was now.

“Abigail, think. Okay. There’s only one exit with two guns trained on it right now. You’re cornered. You need to come out.”

Unsettled, Abby yelled, “No! I have a hostage! If I don’t get out of here, she’s dead! You hear me, Ray? She’s dead!”

“Abby, you’ve been with the Bureau for almost fifteen years. You know how this works. You’re going to have to come out eventually and if you do with a hostage,” Ray choked back the words then continued, “Your best bet is to come out peacefully.”

“No! You’re letting me out of here! I have a hostage, okay! I have leverage!”

“No, you don’t, Abigail! Whatever leverage you had you lost when you took Susan. They’re not just going to let you walk out of here with her. You know that. Please, Abby. Come out quietly.”

“They’ll hate me. Everyone hates me now.” Abby said, her voice cracking.

“I don’t. Let me help you, please. Just come out.”

After a few seconds, Abby let go of Susan and came out of the building with her hands up. Ray checked on Susan who encouraged him to ride with his sister to the Federal building. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Despite being offered a deal, Abby refused to testify against the Trust. Whether it was out of loyalty to them or fear, no one knew. She wasn’t talking. Learning that Will planned on attending the trial, Ray paid Will a visit.

“Look. Will, I, uh, I don’t think It’s a good idea for you to come to this trial.” 

“Why not? I want to be there to lend support.”

“I know and that’s great, but the thing is---you hate traitors.” 

“Well, who likes traitors? They’re the scum of the earth who de…“ Realizing who he’s talking about, he stopped. “Sorry.” 

“I get it. You look at her and you see someone who betrayed her country. Me, I see my kid sister. Someone who had this brilliant career in front of her and just...” Ray paused “A lot of stuff is going to come out and I just don’t need you there secretly hoping they throw the book at her.”

“I understand.” Will said because he knew Ray was probably right

Though Susan tried to appeal to the court for a lesser sentence, it was denied and Abigail Prince, branded one of the greatest insider threats in FBI history, was sentenced to thirty years without parole. Throughout all of this, Ray hadn’t heard a word from his father, who was obviously too concerned with the Prince name to care about his daughter. By the time his father did call, Ray refused to answer the phone. 

Meanwhile, with their prize informant out of commission, the Trust was forced to go further underground. Will assured the team they’d eventually get the Trust, and they would pay for every life they destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Atlantic City Race Course does exist and did close in 2015. Whether the buildings are still standing and someone can sneak in and hide there--I have no clue.


End file.
